


Vented Into My Heart

by TropicalStarburst



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor Orange (Among Us), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalStarburst/pseuds/TropicalStarburst
Summary: Blue was set on a ship with Orange. They were told to sabotage and kill all the crewmates. Blue planned on doing nothing but that until a certain crewmate gets his attention.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Blue began to work on his 'tasks'. He had to stay undercover to win, he couldn't be caught. The blue impostor left the cafeteria and walked down to admin. There, was a single crewmate working on wires. Now was the perfect time, no one was around, they had all gone to electrical. Blue walked over to the card swipe and pulled out his gun. As he walked out he shot Cyan and ran into cafe, then to weapons.

Blue faked an energy transfer and thats when someone reported the body in admin. Everyone stopped their tasks and instantly ran to the main table in cafe. Yellow had called the meeting. "The body was in Admin, where was everyone else?" Almost everyone cried out Electrical but Red, Blue, Orange, and Purple all had different answers. "Weapons." Blue said, monotone. "Navigation." Red and Orange said together. "Comms." Purple said. Yellow nodded. "So everyone but Blue and Purple are safe." Green said. "That's true, Blue what where you doing?" Yellow asked. "I was doing wires in Cafe then left to Nav to do more but was in weapons when the meeting was called." Yellow nodded again. "Ok, what about you Purple?" Purple huffed and said, "I was doing a download task but you interupted it." "Mmm" Yellow hummed while thinking.

Blue raised his hand. "How do we know it's not you Yellow? You seem to be on edge." Yellow took a step back. "It can't be me I was in electical with everyone else and went to admin to download something but Cyan's body was there!" Yellow stuttered over his words and raised his voice. He was utterly panicked at the idea of anyone thinking he was the impostor. "Yellow, the way you're so panicked about that could mean that your it. Thats's sus. It could be a self report." Blue said, monotone as the last two times but now dragging out his words. Words and sounds of agrement went around the table. "But I might be wrong." Blue added.

"We need to vote Yellow guys, he's most likely an impostor." Pink said. The voting began. Everyone went to their own little area in cafe and voted who should be ejected. Once they went back, they all counted the votes and Yellow won in a landslide. "Guess you're getting ejected." Blue said and looked to Yellow. Yellow had his head in his hands and said, "It's not me, I swear." "It's too late Yellow, sorry." Orange said, slightly menacingly. 

The crewmates and secrect impostors lead Yellow to the ejection room. "Are you ready?" Blue asked hovering his hand over the eject button. Yellow took off his helmet. Tears pricked at his eyes but he nodded, nonetheless. Blue hit the button and watched as Yellow got sucked into the vacuum of space. Everyone was quiet before Red asked Blue, "Will you do tasks with me? I trust you." Blue's impostor blood went cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue felt a sting of warm emotions at the thought of someone trusting him.“Um, yeah.” Blue replied and his voice stuttered like Yellow’s a few minutes before. Red took off his helmet and smiled at him. Blue gave him a thumbs up. 'God, why did I agree to do that.' He thought as Red reput on his helmet. They both walked back to the cafeteria with the others. Once the group was back to the cafeteria, Orange announced,“Ok everyone go back to tasks.”Everyone nodded and began to leave. 

Red looped his arm through Blues and led them to electrical. Blue felt a flutter of emotions again when Red looped his arm with him. Blue ignored the feelings and pushed them to the side. He had a job after all. They both went into electrical and Red went to do several tasks. Blue waited for him to finish and stood there.    


Orange walked in after a while, and looked to Blue to see if they should kill Red. He made a cutting off head motion but Blue shook his head. Orange nodded and left. Red finally finished his tasks and grabbed Blues arm and again but this time led him to Navigation. They got there and found a dead body. It was Pinks. 

Red almost immediately called out the dead body. He grabbed Blue’s arm again but this time more aggressively out of fear. “Are you scared?” Red asked Blue on the way to the cafeteria. “Yes.” He quickly responded. They both ran back to cafe even faster now. 

“Where was it?” Cyan questioned. “Navigation. Me and Blue walked in and found it.” Red answered. “So Blue and Red are safe?” Orange asked. “Mhm.” Cyan said. “Where was everyone else?” Everyone gave their respected places and they were at a crossroads. “Everyone was with someone or was seen most of the time, so who was it?” Cyan asked. “Maybe we should skip this vote out sense there's no clear evidence as to who could have done it.” Blue suggested. 

Red nodded. “I say we go with Blue’s idea cause he got Yellow out last round.” Blue smiled and felt the same annoying feelings as the last few times. ‘Why is Red making me feel this way?’ He wondered. Sounds of agreement went around the table. “Ok it’s settled, vote skip on your ballots and meet back here.” And that's what everyone did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter wasn't as good as the last one. Have a nice day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting was over and fellow crewmates began to disperse from the cafeteria to do more tasks. Red grabbed on to Blue’s arm and waited there. ‘What’s he doing.’ Blue pondered for a minute before it hit him. ‘OH, he’s waiting for me to lead us so I can do my tasks.’ Blue smiled and began to walk to electrical.

When they got there Orange, Green, and Purple were there. Orange looked behind him and saw Blue and Red. He shook his head and turned back to faking his task. Blue felt a pool of anger. How dare Orange think he was doing his job wrong. Blue gentle rubbed Red’s Hand off his arm. Blue walked up to Purple and signaled Orange. Orange looked up from the ‘task’, confused. Blue pulled out a knife and killed Purple.

Orange stopped his task. He recklessly killed Green in fear. Orange looked to Blue motioning his hands in a crazed state. Blue did the same to him, forgetting about Red, who trusted him so much, in his angry state. The Impostors' game of charades stopped when they both heard Red’s heavy boot clomp on the ground, taking a step back. 

‘Oh no. OH NO.’Blue thought, beginning to panic. Blue could react fast though. He grabbed Red’s hand and ran to the vent with him, bringing them both down into it. Blue immediately took off his helmet. “Red, look I can explain, please.” Blue felt horrible, and desperately didn’t want to lose Red’s trust. ‘How could this stupid crewmate get in his way.’ Blue thought. Red was shaking but nonetheless took off his helmet for Blue. 

Tears were streaming down his eyes. “How could you? I trusted you.” Red looked so pained when he said that, it just worsened the horrible feeling Blue felt. “Red-” He started but was quickly cut off by Red. “HOW COULD YOU.” Red was sobbing badly now. Blue tried putting his on Red’s shoulder but he smacked it off. Red glared at Blue. “Red, I’m so sorry, I just-” This time Blue cut himself off. He started to cry too.

‘DAMMIT. Why did Red have to ask for my partnership. Why did Red have to hold my arm and make me feel things.’ Blue thought, tears getting more and more frequent. He shouldn’t have done that, feel things. It was against the mission. But here he was crying in a vent for a person he hadn’t known for very long. 

“Red please trust me still. I know you have no reason to but PLEASE trust me. I would never hurt you I promise.” Blue put his hand gently on Reds. Red didn’t flinch away this time. “You know once someone breaks your trust it's hard to get back.” Red said looking away from Blue. Blue nodded anyway. Red sighed. “Blue, I don’t fully trust you but I like you so, I guess for now, I’ll still trust you a little.” Red turned to look directly into Blue’s eyes. “Don’t break it.” 

Blue smiled and nodded then whipped away his tears, despite them still coming. “You have really nice blue eyes.” Blue said. “Thanks, and your red eyes are pretty nice too.” Red said, picking up his hemet. “So should we go kill some more crewmates?” Red asked. Blue looked confused. “What?” Red rolled his eyes. “We have to kill more crewmates for you to ‘win’, right? And like I said I like you so I want you to win, c’mon.” Red stood up and put on his hemet. 

He reached out his hand to help Blue up. Blue wiped his tears for the final time, put on his helmet and grabbed Red’s hand. Red pointed up and Blue understood what that meant Blue climbed out of the vent then reached out for Red. Red climbed up and they were both back in electrical. 

This time instead of his arm Red held Blue’s hand. Blue felt so many warm and happy emotions at that and this time he welcomed them. For the first time on this ship he didn’t regret agreeing to Red’s request.


End file.
